Nuke
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = SAS | Creator(s) = Jo Bieg (original author) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 4.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}:For the Deleted Scenes exclusive equipment, see nuclear weapon. Nuke (de_nuke) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official description ''Counter-Strike'' Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the nuclear reactor. The reactor can be targeted from above and below. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy the nuclear missile. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb targets in the mission. ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Counter-Terrorists: A silent alarm has been tripped by the guard shack at the MAC Nuclear Power Plant. We will enter from the back side of the plant and secure the area. Terrorists: Our target is a recently decommissioned nuclear power plant that still contains spent fuel rods. Security is at an all time low since the plant's closure and the fuel rods are scheduled for removal next week. Plant the C4 in the fuel rod room, or the room directly above it to destroy the cooling pools and melt down the reactor. Other Notes: There are 2 bomb targets in the mission. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 ''de_nuke consisted of an abandoned facility responsible for guarding a nuclear missile and had its security breached by the Terrorists who had intentions in destroying the area. Meanwhile, the Counter-Terrorists were ordered to protect the building at all costs by either eliminating the enemy or defuse the bomb. Generally, the map reused the sky and the desert textures from the Half-Life level "Surface Tension". Elsewhere, the integrity of the facility contained textures from multiple maps originating from Half-Life. ''Counter-Strike: Source The desert textures were replaced with concrete and the sky no longer contained the canyons that it once had. Furthermore, the side yard/outside has been enlarged into a more wide-open spaced setting and the Black Mesa storage containers were replaced by the "Starline" logo. The environment of ''de_nuke was changed to more of an industrial area and is located within civilization. The building itself has been changed to nuclear power plant rather than a nuclear missile storage. Lighting has also increased as well. Instead of having a basement, it is now called the "backway". This area is much smaller and lacks automated doors. The pathway also is much shorter when compared to CS 1.6, thus allowing the CTs to rush to Bombsite B in many different ways. If the C4 detonates, an alarm will go off. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive The Valve Developers changed the map once again, although these differences are somewhat minor compared to previous versions. This time, the crates at Bombsite A and the nuclear missile in Bombsite B have been replaced with nuclear containment barrels. A somewhat significant change in the structure of the map is that the entrance to the lower area of the facility from the outside has been moved slightly away from the CT Spawn Zone and the basement has been removed. Instead of having two pathways, one of the lesser used pathways near bombsite B has been converted into a storage room. The official factions for this map are the SAS and the Balkans. Tactics If you are playing with bots, the Terrorist bots will often choose to plant the C4 in bombsite A. If you are a Counter-Terrorist, get to the hanger and position yourself to guard the area. If you are a terrorist, watch out for ambushes around the area, especially at the hanger and the corridors around it. Since the bombsites are located within enclosed buildings, tactics about footsteps might help you approach the site a bit easier without being spotted by enemies. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery Trivia *The truck near the Terrorist Spawn Zone in Counter-Strike: Source has "DE_NUKE" displayed on their license plates. *Before Counter-Strike 1.6, the crate at basement near bombsite B can be destroyed with weapons. This was removed in later versions. *In Counter-Strike, the environment of Nuke contained both an industrial site and a desert while in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the desert textures is replaced with concrete, similar to the Dust maps. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there are three fire extinguishers that can be shot and they will emit gas. These can be used for concealment purposes, similar to the Smoke Grenade. **If the C4 successfully detonates in either bombsite, an alarm will sound. * Near the Terrorist Spawn Zone in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and Counter-Strike: Source, there is a toll booth. Upon closer inspection, there is a corpse of a security officer which may have been killed by the terrorists to allow them to access the facility. ** Meanwhile, behind the CT Spawn Zone, a car can be seen passing through the area. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the objects found in the bombsites are composed of storage containers for hazardous radioactive material, thus replacing the crates and the missile. *This map was featured in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive trailer. **According to the trailer, Nuke is set in Harz, Germany at around 5:25 (GMT+1) in the afternoon. ***The location is confirmed in game as the name of the nuclear power plant is "Harz Kernkraftwerk" (Harz Nuclear Power Plant) or "Harz Energiewerk süd GmbH" (South Harz Power Plant LLC). **According to the trailer, the Phoenix Connexion are the terrorists and the GSG-9 are the counter-terrorists on this map. While in-game, they're the Balkans and the SAS. *The storage containers located at both bomb sites would not actually fit through the bay doors in the hanger they occupy. uk:Nuke Category:Bomb defusal maps